Devices that propel a fishing lure or a weighted bait have been the subject of numerous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,459 to Easom shows a pneumatic rifle cast fishing rod. The pneumatic means is integral with the fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,991 shows a pneumatic device located within the handle portion of a fishing rod, that propels the lure.
Unlike the present invention, none of the prior art pneumatic casting devices utilizes a conventional fishing rod. Nor do they incorporate an ice chest. An ice chest is especially useful when surf fishing, often in the hot sun. The hot beach climate both spoils fish caught very quickly, and makes fishermen thirsty quickly. Therefore, the ice chest is very useful in itself, and provides a convenient location for pneumatic pressure means. The ice chest also offers an excellent location for a rod holder, to hold the rod when casting or waiting for a fish to bite.
The instant invention is particularly adapted to allow a handicapped individual to fully enjoy the sport of fishing.